1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ostomy devices and in particular to means for disposing the neck of a drainage sleeve in operative position to collect fluids draining from a body opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been developed for holding collecting bags and the like for a wide range of purposes including ostomy purposes wherein the bag is retained to receive fluids draining outwardly from a body opening. Such devices are utilized, for example, in connection with colostomies and ileostomies.
Such devices conventionally utilize disposable collecting bags which illustratively may be formed of flexible plastic material. Such plastic material may be relatively slippery and it is important to provide a firm, positive retention of the neck of the bag in association with the user's body to receive the fluids draining through the body opening.
An early form of bag holder, such as for holding grain sacks during the filling thereof, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 310,210, of Ludwig Liedel. As shown therein, the bag holder includes a standard, a foot piece, frame pieces having slots, and a frame having lugs, a catch and rims.
Saul P. Zaetz shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,716, a drainage receptor more specifically for use in an ostomy application wherein a bag neck is secured to receive body fluids. The bag neck is held to a post portion of the connector by a ring spring urging the bag neck into an annular groove in the post portion.
Nathan Ginsburg shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,934, a colostomy apparatus wherein the bag is clamped to a support plate by an elastic band or metallic resilient clamp illustrated in FIG. 4 of the patent.
Merle Perry, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,553, shows a stoma receiver including a pair of bag clamping, mounting and supporting rings having separable, substantially concentric cylindrical segments sealingly receiving the mouth portion of the bag between the segments to grip the mouth portion and hold it in an open position while providing an annular reinforced opening while cooperating with a foundation ring mounted on the outside thereof.
Thomas R. Baxter shows an ostomy device for supporting a collecting bag, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,343, including an annulus which is pliable so as to be conformable to the abdominal contours of the user when clamped thereto and which, after a period of usage, takes a physical set in the shape dictated by such contours. A plurality of turns of the mouth of the bag may be wrapped around the ring structure in securing the bag thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,464, Edmund N. Galindo shows an ileostomy appliance wherein a pair of wedged rings secure the bag mouth therebetween. The outer ring may be pried from the inner ring which may be retained in position on the wearer's body.
Edwin A. Hooper shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,744, a colostomy appliance wherein the bag mouth is tightly gathered around the neck of one portion of the connector. A sealing and retaining unit encircles the mouth portion of the bag and neck and is manually applicable and removable. This portion includes a cleat for connection of a belt thereto.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,420, John Henning Schlatt Nielsen shows a colostomy appliance wherein the edges of an opening in one side of the bag are secured to an outer flange of a retaining ring having an axially extending annular engaging flange extending into the bag. The connecting member has, at one end, a carrying flange attached to an adhesive flange adapted to be attached to the wearer's body.
Raul C. Hauser discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,790, an ostomy appliance consisting of an outer plate which fits over a disposable expanded polystyrene disc. The disc is held against the wearer's skin surrounding a stoma and the pouch is clamped between the plate and the disc. The securing belt is connected to the plate.
A surgical drainage appliance is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,934 of Alexander J. Hennessy, with a connector structure thereof adapted to clamp the mouth of the collecting bag between annular surfaces of cooperating ring members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,109, Austin E. Elmore et al show a colostomy pouch having venting means. The mouth of the collecting bag is clamped between a belt-plate. The pouch is secured to the belt-plate by any suitable means, such as adhesive.